Blonde Diary
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Jou's with Yami and Honda is lusting for Jou. Seto has a plan, and how does cheese tie into all this. It doesn't but read this story for one helluva a plot. JXH JXYY JXS YXYY HXO JXM Does include Yaoi. Major Yaoi!
1. Part One

A/N: Ok, this is my first hentai fic ever. I'm so happy. I didn't go into much detail but the plot will change and It'll get intresting. Oh, and my good friend Jou decided to be narrarator for me! Jou: Good friend? Yea right! You kidnapped me! Duct tapes his mouth.

**Still don't own YGO unfortunately. **

( )- Jou takes a break from his story.

(( ))- Part where Jou wasn't there.

(Hi, I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, also known as Jou or Joey Wheeler in the English version. I am sixteen and born January 25. I am 5'10" or 178 cm, weigh 137 lbs or 62 kg. Only my friends call me Jou, and only Seto calls me Bonkatsu, Mutt, Dog, Bitch, or anything dog related.

Why? Because I am now owned by Seto. See, I even have a brown collar to match my eyes. Why am I owned by Seto though? Well, it all happend many years ago. Nah, just kidding, only about three weeks ago. I still have dreams from that day, and I realize I enjoyed every single thing that happend on that particular day.

Honda, when approaching the subject, say he's sorry all the time, he tells me he didn't know what he was doing. I think he did, but he's my pal, I have to forgive him don't I? Seto's a different story though, he wasn't my friend, and he doesn't say sorry. He just laugh's his ass off about it. I guess that's just how he is, ne?

Ok, I know the expression on all of your faces right now. It says "What the fuck is Jou talking about?" Well, I'll tell you what the fuck I'm talking about! After I finish talking to you! God! Impatient fags! Anyway, I just want to let you know, I am a fag after this chain of events. So excuse me if I begin to get lustful as I tell you my story.)

It was after school and I was walking down the street minding my own business. Both Honda and Yugi were missing from school that day, and I was wondering why. Yugi had mentioned to me something about a meeting with Seto Kaiba. Why would Honda go though? Or maybe he was just sick? Or ditched? As I thought about this, I couldn't help but lose the feeling I was being followed.

When I got home I was alone as usual, but was expecting Shizuka to come later on. I plopped onto the couch and turned on the tv, which was on the news channel. Thoughts of where Honda was still ran through my head as I watched the news, it mostly being about murders and tax refunds or shit like it.

Then I heared it, something moving around in my room just down the hall. "What the hell!" I said ot myself, grabbing the bat I kept in the hall closet. Now let me tell you, I was kind of scared, the news does that to you. Anyway, I opened the door to my room, nothing was out of place and there was no one inside. I looked around, the closet was open as usual, since the door was broken. The carpet was completely covered by clothes and objects galore, and my bed was still the matress of in the corner.

I sighed and tossed the bat aside and climbed over a roll of duct tape and some open hand cuffs. Why I had these objects in my room? Well, I had taken the hand cuffs from my dad because they looked cool, and I had failed to give my dad his duct tape back after repairing the bottom of my matress. Now, I would regret it.

I plopped down onto the matress and sighed, grabbing my pillow and snuggling into it. I didn't notice the figure slowly approaching me until I heard the small rip of the duct tape.

I turned and saw Honda there, holding the tape and the handcuffs. "Uh, Honda what're you-" I started before he grabbed me and kissed me long and deep. I tried pushing away at first, but gave up when I realized I had a disadvantage against the matress.

We continued to kiss for awhile, he having slipped the hand cuffs around my wrists and me being totally at his mercy. With his tongue, he stroked to top of my mouth making me shudder, and his hands were busy as well, trying to shed me of the shirt. When he couldn't get it off, he growled and pulled back from the kiss. "Hiroto! What the fuck are you doing!" I finally managed to shout after a couple of breaths.

Honda looked at me, with a strange, longing look. "I'm taking you." He said simply before standing up and rummaging through my things. "What! Hiroto! Yer a fag! And Shizuka use to be dating you! Ew..." Honda then got made at me and slapped the duct tape he had grabbed earlier.

"I'm sorry Jou, but I love you and I have to do this." He said before finally finding what he was looking for, a pair of scissors. For a moment, I thought the worst of what he was going to do with those scissors, but then I remembered how he was trying to pull off my shirt.

Just as I guessed, he began to cut my shirt off. "Hiroto! Stop this shit! I'm not messing around!" Atleast that's what I wanted to yell, my screams, pleas, and any noises made by me were now muffled. I tried screaming for help, but help wouldn't come until later, when Handa would've had his way with me and be gone.

As soon as the shirt was in shreds and my upper body had been revealed to Honda, he bent down, and would you believe this, started licking my left nipple. I tensed and held back any noises that might've turned him on more, but he continued what he was doing. I stayed tense and continued to hold my tongue until he started using his teeth to nibble on me. Then I couldn't help but wriggle slightly under his touch, and make small noises as he pleasure me further as he moved to the next one.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, one hand moved and slipped into my pants, stroking my organ behind the fabric of my briefs while the other one moved to the chain of my handcuffs and held my hands above my head, all the while still licking and nibbling on me.

I arched, I moaned, I whimpered, and I closed my eyes as all these actions combined, putting me in pure exstacy. Then it stopped. I parted my eyes to see Honda undo his pants, slopily since he was trembling with anticipation, then slipped the pants past his knees. He was wearing boxers and I began to whimper as he pulled them down to reveal an already full erection.

(Ok, I'll admit it now. I was already a little bit of a fag before Honda came along. (A/N: Come on Jou, Tell us the truth.) Oh alright, since Kyrii asked. I had slept with Yugi a few times, the older, sexier one. (LYugi: What about me!) Yugi, yer cute, not sexy.)

(Now where was I? Oh yea.) I knew what was coming next and I began to try and get away from him, but he pushed hard on my stomach and I lost my breath. He then quickly undid my pants and lowered them with my briefs, releaseing my own erection. Instead of entering my, which usually came at this time, he licked his middle and index finger then slipped him into my opening, scissoring me.

I moaned and arched again, trying to get away from the probing fingers. He pushed me down again, shoving his fingers even further into me and I whimpered. I was all ready to climax and pass out before he took my organ into his mouth. The hot breath and warm wetness made me shudder. I closed my eyes and begged him to stop. "Hi-hi-hiroto! Please stop!" I tried to say, it only coming out muffled again.

His fingers slid out and he let my organ free, and although I was burning for more I thought 'Thank heavens.' Oh, but it wasn't over there. Honda then grabbed the chain of my handcuffs and pulled on it until I was sitting in his lap, a look of pure terror on my face.

Honda dipped his head into my neck and began to nibble and suck on the skin there. Suddenly he lifted me up and I soon felt his organ move into me. I began to whimper alot, and cry out. Even if he was being as careful as he could, he wasn't using lubricant like my koi did.

"Honda, Please stop." I tried again, then I heard the door open and Shizuka yell out that she was there. In seconds Honda was out of me and fully dressed. Before he left through my window, he undid the hand cuffs and left me alone. I quickly pulled up my briefs and pants, tore off the belt and buttoned them up, and just as Shizuka walked in, I ripped off the tape.

"I'm here big brother." She said while walking in. "Hey Shizuka. Do you mind if I take you to the fair tomorrow? I'm really tired." I said, glad she didn't turn on the light or she might've seen and pieced everything together.

"But Jou, your not going to be alone tomorrow." She said and I sighed. "I promise Shizuka. I just don't feel good." She smiled and nodded. "Alright big brother. Let me put some tea on for you then I'll leave." I nodded and pulled on a big, long sleeved shirt, and followed her to the living room where the news was still on and talking about an on the loose rapist. I sighed then turned it off.

(Ky: Jou! How did you survive! Jou: You'll see.)

Later, after Shizuka left, I called my koi's home and was greeted by Yuugi. "Hey Yug, this is Jou. Is Yugi home?" I said, my voice shaking. "No, he's still at Seto's and won't be back until ten." Yugi answered. I then sighed. "Thanks Yug. See ya tomorrow."

I then knew what I needed to do. I didn't even bother putting on shoes as I ran out, locking my door. I walked along the street, looking around for any signs of anyone. I thought I heared someone following me, and when I stopped they stopped. I know this is strange, but I was actually afraid of Hiroto Honda. Even thinking about him scared me and the thought that he might be stalking me right then. So I began to run, as if my life depended on it, which it may have, until I got to Kaiba Corporation and pressed the buzzer.

It took a few minutes for them to answer the buzzer, and in these moments, he watched every shadow that moved. "Can I help you?" The guard that came up said. "Hey, My name is Katsuya Jounouchi. I need to see Yugi Moto. Tell him it's important." I gasped out. "Please hold." I stood there for a few moments, watching the shadows again.

((Yugi and Seto sat at a table, Seto just having stopped talking when the guard knocked on the door. "What is it?" Seto snapped towards the door. "Someone is here to see Mr. Moto." Seto was about to order that the person be shoved off the premisis before Yugi shook his head. "Who is it?" Yugi called out to the door. "He said his name is Katsuya Jounouchi, he says it's important." Yugi thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Let him in and tell him I'll meet him in a minute."))

I was then let in and the guard said "Wait in the lobby." I nodded and sat on one of the comfy couches. As I sat there, I began falling asleep, tired from my ordeal and running all the way from my house to Kaiba Corp. Then I heard it. Ding, the elevator door opened and Yugi stepped up.

I gave him a meek smile and he could already tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Jou?" Yugi said while sitting next to me. I leaned against him slightly and sighed. "I didn't interupt anything did I?" I said, a sly smile creeping across my face. "Oh hush, now what's wrong?" Yugi said, makeing me lay in his lap.

I sighed as I lay there, looking up at Yugi slightly. "Yugi...I...er...let me start from the beginning." So I did. I told him about everything. How I'd been alone earlier, How Honda hand cuffed me, basically everything I've told you up to now.

Then everything was silent and I was scared Yugi might be angry. So I sat up to look at him, and he pulled me to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Jou. I'm so sorry." I was surprised by this but shook my head. "It's ok, really. Nothing too drastic happend to me. You can just...make it up to me later." For some reason, everything began to get dark and Yugi seemed to get farther away.

((Seto came down to see what was taking forever and saw Yugi holding a sleeping Jou. "So what's wrong with the mutt?" Seto asked while plopping down next to Yugi. "He was raped." Yugi muttered while petting the blonde. "Heh, what? Is it heat season out there?" Seto joked, it earning him a good slap. "Shut up Seto. This is why I chose Jou out of you two." Seto grumbled then had a dark, devious idea as he saw how much Yugi really cared for him. 'Yugi will be mine, even if I have to go through the mutt to get him.'))


	2. Part Two

**A/n: Ok, here's part two. That's funny, I thought this story would be popular, but I guess it isn't. Since I only got one review. Oh well, this story ends in the next part. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Seto, Jou, or any YGO charas in that case. Just my ideas.**

(("You look horrible Yugi. Let me take care of the blonde while you go home and get some rest." The brunette offered the tri colored hair one as he watched Yugi drink some coffee. "No, I should really watch after him, make sure he's safe." He said lazily. "The blonde will be safe. He's being kept in the safest place in the world. I assure you, he'll be safe." Seto said slyly as he began to massage the spikey one's shoulders.

"If you promise not to torture him, or do anything to him, then fine." Yugi muttered, already lookingas if he would pass out. "Perfect, I'll have a limo drive you home." As Yugi left, Seto smirked at Jou. 'Oh sweet little puppy, I have plans for you.'

"Mr. Kaiba, Hiroto Honda is here to see you." A guard said, interupting Seto's silent promise. "Great, send him in." With that, Honda walked in and instantly noticed the blonde asleep on the couch. "Honda, you failed to break him fully. It only brought him and Yugi closer together." Seto said, his usually cool voice gone.

"What else was I supposed to do? Knock out his little sister? Then Jou would hate me for sure." Honda said, plopping on the oppisite couch of Jou. "If that's what it took then yes! I was close to having Yugi! Then Jou just had to come at that moment. He would've been mine if you had just done your job!" Seto growled at Honda. "Now I'm going to have to take things into my own hands." As he said this, he glanced at the pup, who was still sleeping and Honda caught on to what he was planning on doing.

"No! I won't let you Kaiba!" Honda said while jumping up. He'd hurt his best friend already, he wasn't going to let him be used again. "Guards," Seto yelled, a few running in and restraining Honda after a minute. "Get him out of my sight!" As they dragged him away he yelled out. "I'll tell Yugi! The truth about everything! You're going to be sorry!"

Seto growled and turned to the head guard. "You, I want you to make sure no one disturbs me for the next few hours and make sure no one gets in until I say otherwise!" The guard nodded. "Of course sir." The guard nodded and left Kaiba alone in the room with Jou. "Hn, You'll be mine soon."))

(Ky: Ok, an update for you all. Honda raped Jou (Honda Tristan) Jou is dating Yugi, Seto wants Yugi and is planning to have him, even if he has to be the son of a bitch he is towards Jou, in a different manner. All of this will explode in this Part of the story.)

When I woke, colors came to me in swirls as I sat up. I looked around, the colors mixing for a moment before I could see that I wasn't in a place I recognized. 'I must be somewhere in Kaiba's building.' I thought, noticing all the rich boy stuff.

I then looked around, expecting to see Yugi sleeping somewhere, but he wasn't there. "Why'd he leave me here by myself?" I muttered groggily while snuggling back into the blanket warmed up by me. "Wake up now mutt! Yugi left you in my care so you do what I say." I groaned at Kaiba's cold voice. "Kaibaaa, don't you have any sympathy!" I whined while pulling the blanket over my head, leaving my feet exposed.

He sighed before I felt his hands wrap around my ankles. I blinked before he dragged me off the couch, me hitting my chin on the floor. "Kaiba! Stop! I'm up! I'm up!" I plead. Of course, he didn't stop, he dragged me all the way into the bathroom and dropped me into steaming hot water.

"Wash up Mutt!" He demanded as I stood, grumbling slightly. "Well get out of the bathroom, and get me some dry clothes since you just wet mine." I muttered while pulling off my wet shirt. "You think you can order me around in my own home!" Kaiba growled, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Fine, will you please get me some clothes?" I hated being polite to Kaiba, but I just couldn't win against him. Kaiba huffed then pointed to a white robe near the bathroom door. "You can wear that until I get your clothes dry, now hurry up and get your pants off."

I froze. It was a simple enough task, I just couldn't make my fingers work. I kept looking up at Seto, and for a moment I thought I saw him smirk. "Can't get out of your own pants pup?" He then sighed slightly. "Here, let me help you." I was about to deny, but he was already reaching over.

Then the button was undone and that was that. "Now slip out of them." He said simply, stepping back. I blinked then quckly slipped out of them, sighing when he walked out, leaving me to my bath.

Usually, I sat in the bath, resting against Yugi after a good night in bed. I huffed and slipped deeper into the water. I guess I really was just a perverted mutt then. Thinking about my perverted moments with my koi. Of course Yugi would disagree, but he couldn't read my thoughts like he could Yuugi's.

I wasn't Yugi's only lover at the moment, but I was his first. I didn't care if he was with his hikari, it was only natural and obvious they'd both formed relationships for the other. I had actually incouraged Yugi to be with his younger form, but did I regret it? I'm not really sure. Yugi lived in his younger forms home and I was sure they did more then me and Yugi had.

I wasn't jealous though. I'd loved Mai before Yugi. 'I really am awful.' I thought, thinking about all of this. I sighed and washed my hair, soon finishing his bath and climbing out to dry off.

As I dried off, I realized Seto seemed to be upset about something. He usually was alot more cool then he was angry, and Seto was angry. 'Why should I care? Soon Yugi will come and we can get the hell out of here.' As I thought this, I got on the robe and sighed as I walked out of the bathroom, looking to the couch as he sat on it.

Yugi meant the world to me, and maybe he felt the same way about me. I thought back to out first night together, under the light of the stars.

XFlashbackX (Told by Kyrii)

Jou sat alone in the middle of the park, staring up into the stars. He'd just run out on a party that was being held by one of his best friends. Jou had been so happy about everything, until he'd asked Mai to marry him. "I'm sorry Jou, you were fun to have around, but I don't feel as strongly as you do about our relationship."

Jou was alone now, his heart shattered never to truly be back together again. Then he heard is name be called by someone off in the distance. He yelled back, not caring if he was alone or not.

Surprisingly it wasn't his best bud Yuugi, but his other half, the tougher one.

"Jou, are you ok?" He asked while sitting next to the blonde. "Oh yea, I'm just so fucking fine that I'm crying." Jou said grumpily to his friend.

"It's ok to be angry Jou, but getting angry at your friends won't help."

Jou looked at Yugi and shook his head, looking down.

"Think about it Jou. She's twenty four, your sixteen."

"I didn't think that mattered. I thought she loved me anyway." For the first time in a long time, Jou broke down and began to sob, instanly leaning against Yugi as he did.

Yugi didn't tense or push Jou away, instead he pulled the blonde closer. He understood what Jou was feeling, he had no idea where he belonged anymore, he didn't know what to fight for.

Jou was so depressed, Yugi was afraid to leave him alone. He knew well about the pocket knife Jou carried for protection, but he never feared that Jou would cut himself, until he heared the blonde mutter something.

"I want to die Yug! I want to die!"

Yugi tensed and held the blonde tighter. "Oh Jou." For some reason tears began to stream down his face as well.

"No one wants me." The blonde said after they both calmed down, Jou staring at the concrete in front of Yugi's black shoes, still leaning against him.

"You're wrong Jou. Yuugi wants you, Anzu wants you, Honda wants you, Mai wants you, all of us do." Yugi muttered, grabbing Jou's chin and tilting the pup's face up twoards him. "I want you."

Jou blinked as his chain was held like that, and on instinct, he moved foreward and kissed Yugi.

Yugi had tensed, but soon all was fine and they were making out.

The park was empty at this hour and no one else knew where the two had run off to. Jou was not experienced on being with another man, and neither was Yugi, so it was kind of a rough start but romantic and meaningful nontheless.

XEnd FlashbackX (Jou)

I snapped away from memory lane as I heared the door to the office open, shut, and lock. I tensed and turned to Seto who was smirking while holding onto a leash and collar.

"Time for your training mutt."


End file.
